


Virgil in the Bathroom

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (not even there yall), (only the tiniest bit), Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, The good fluff, and i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Roman catches Virgil doing something he'd never expected.





	Virgil in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the title and summary sounds dirty but idc anymore :))))  
> also kudos + comments are always appreciated  
> tyvm <3

 

Virgil sat alone in his room. It was an average temperature, yet he felt like it was below zero. Stacks upon stacks of blankets were piled over Virgil's shoulders. But hey, at least Virgil was cozy.

Patton had checked in numerous times, bringing a couple snacks here and there. "Are you feeling alright?" Patton had leaned in the doorway to his room. He set down yet another plate of the crackers Virgil picked out their last shopping trip.

"Yes, Pat, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Patton nodded, starting to back out. "I don't need anything else, thank you." It wasn't necessarily that Virgil was pushing Patton _away_ , he just needed some alone time.

Patton leaned his head in one last time. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" Virgil nodded and the door closed shut. For a while, it was quiet again. Virgil munched on crackers and almost pulled out his phone to watch something he'd never admit to, but that thought process was shut down by two sharp raps at his door.

It turned out to be Logan at his door. "I've brought you a bottle of water. You don't seem like you'll be getting up anytime soon." Virgil nodded gratefully, now noticing his dry throat. "I reckon you don't want to talk right now. Just," Logan gave a smile Virgil's direction. "Please stay hydrated." With that, he closed the door.

Quite a few hours past. Three, Virgil assumed. He had decided that was it on the barging in's, so Virgil eventually pulled out _it_. Oh _god_ , if Roman ever found out. So, with pure intentions in mind, he connected his phone up to display the screen on his TV and opened YouTube.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Roman was currently sitting on the couch in the mindspace with Patton's head in his lap. "Hey, Ro?" Roman looked down and smiled. The other facet's glasses were positioned so they were more on his forehead than eyes.

"Yes, Patton?" Roman started weaving his fingers through Patton's hair affectionately. Logan looked up from his copy of Moby Dick on the other side of the couch to look at his other boyfriends.

Patton sat up. Suddenly, he let out a groan and held his stomach. Roman gave a concerned look while Logan scooted closer. "I was going to ask if you thought there was cheese on the moon, but maybe I should get some Tylonol instead." He stood up with a pained chuckle and stumbled a little, Logan grabbing his shoulders to set him up right.

"Roman, could you check on Virgil? There might be a stomach virus going around. I'll take care of Patton." Roman nodded and sent one last concerned look towards Patton before heading up the stairs.

He had his hand on the wall, lightly brushing it as he walked. The door at the end of the hallway was the least decorated, with only a heart sticker added by Patton and a "stay out!" sign. Anyone could tell it belonged to Virgil.

Suddenly, right outside the door, Roman stopped. He could barely hear it, but muffled cries came from inside. A red flag went off in Roman's head. With consideration for whatever his fellow boyfriend was mourning about, Roman opened the door slowly and quietly.

To say Roman was surprised was an understatement. He almost gasped but caught himself. Right in front of his eyes he saw Virgil, _Virgil_ , of all people, watching a _musical_. Roman could tell what musical from the song on the TV.

Virgil, who hadn't noticed Roman, continued mouthing along to 'Michael in the Bathroom’. Tear tracks were visible the dim light. But before Virgil could let out another cry, Roman coughed.

The anxious trait felt all blood drain from his face. He squeaked and patted around his bed, looking for his phone. "-h my god, oh my god, why are you in here, jesus christ, oh god," Roman slowly sat down on Virgil's bed and put a hand on his shoulder. Virgil flinched, relaxed, than hid his face. The musical still played in the background but they paid no mind.

A smile twitched on to Roman's face. "Hey, it's okay," He hugged Virgil closer. "It's fine, everyone cries at 'Michael in the Bathroom’." Virgil groaned and put his face further into Roman's chest. "Don't be embarrassed, love."

A few seconds of silence passed until Virgil snickered.  "You're such a dork. Who calls anyone 'love'?" He lifted his head, the smirk falling into a sweet smile. Roman put his forehead against Virgil's and smiled back.

"So," Roman loops his arms around Virgil's neck. "Mind if I watch with you?" Virgil looks at the bedsheets for a second, but pulls Roman down into the bed. Roman laughs. "I'll take that as a yes?" Virgil nods.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Patton gulps down the pill. "Are you alright now?" Logan rakes his nails through Patton's bed head. Patton nods his head sleepily. "Come on, you're exhausted."

The heart of Thomas makes a noise of disapproval. "Nooo, let's go to Virgil's room...he has my blanket and I'm not going to take it from him..." Patton gives Logan the biggest pair of puppy eyes he could muster up.

Logan sighed. "He has my blanket too, so...we could pop in for a little bit. You both seem a little sick." Patton just smiled in victory and dragged his nerdy boyfriend up the stairs.

Before Logan could walk into the room, Patton slapped his arm lightly and put a finger over his lip. Logan raised an eyebrow but looked through the crack in Virgil's door nonetheless.

Roman was singing along to whatever was on the TV, Logan didn't know. But he saw Virgil moving his lips, too. Maybe only softly, but Patton _swore_ he could hear Virgil softly singing.

Alas, before Roman could belt out another "Let's save the pitiful children," Virgil let out a high pitched screech and jumped out of his bed. Roman, who was startled by the loud squeak, fell right off the bed.

Virgil stared into the eyes of his other two partners across the room. Patton had the biggest smile on his face. "Oh. My. Goodness!" He was jumping and clapping. "Virgil watches _musicals_?"  The mentioned side hung their head with a red face.

"I was surprised too!" Roman grinned at Virgil. Virgil just groaned into his hands.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually, all four facets curled up onto the black and purple bedsheets. "I must admit, that was surprising." Logan commented. Curled up behind him was Roman, who had his arms strewn across Logan's back. Patton had his back to Logan with his arms around Virgil.

The darker side hid his face in Patton's shoulder. "Oh my gooood, shut up." Patton laughed and hugged Virgil a little tighter. Logan pulled Patton closer to him and Roman. He let out a content sigh as 'Voices in my Head' was coming to a close.

"We'll never drop this, you know." The princely trait smirked from behind the logical side. Virgil huffed out a breath and laughed.

"All of you are so," he yawned. "Dumb." And with that fondly said, Virgil fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (((also my fics are posted at my writing blog)))  
> { https://expiredbruise.tumblr.com/ }


End file.
